iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Four: Legacies
Number Four is one of the last remaining Loric Garde who are blessed with powers known as Legacies. When Four was born he was chosen as one of the next generation of Loric Elders and was therefore gifted with more powerful legacies. Four was chosen to inherit the title of Pittacus Lore - the leader - who holds ability to use any Legacy in existence. Legacies Due to the power of Ximic, Number Four has displayed a number of different Legacies that he has seen, as well as a number of his own. Enhancement Like all Garde, Four was born with enhanced physical attributes and skill such as strength, speed, dexterity, durability and heightened senses. Anima Four develops Anima, telepathic communication with animals, at an unknown time but it is thought to be his first Legacy. In Paradise, his first proper use of this Legacy allows him communicate with Bernie Kosar. Later, he is able to convince a Piken to turn against its masters and give him a fighting chance when he is surrounded by Mogadorians. He frequently uses this Legacy to communicate with all the Chimærae. On a date with Sarah at the Chicago zoo, Four convinces all the animals there to do tricks for them. Lumen A rare Legacy which gives the ability to produce light and fire and gives immunity to heat. Four begins to develop this Legacy is Paradise when his palms begins to light up and burn at school. With Henri’s help and use of an Oblong Crystal from Four's Loric Chest, the immunity to heat is spread all over his body. Four's Lumen allows his model of Lorien to show what Lorien looked like before the Mogadorian Invasion. This Legacy allows John to touch the lava inside the Mogs' West Virginia base without pain. During his fight with Nine, John is accidentally set on fire by sparks jumping off of an electrical box into which Nine had smashed him. When the fire spreads over his body, he realizes its use as a kind of armor. In a dream, John sees himself lighting himself on fire with this Legacy, which he employs later at the Dulce Base. Soon, he learns to use his Lumen to directly create fire from his hand. He uses this facet of Lumen frequently in battle, especially to make fireballs. When Ella falls into a coma, Four uses this Legacy to try to wake her up. Telekinesis Telekinesis is another Legacy common to every Garde. When Four's telekinesis does not develop with his Lumen like it should, Henri begins to worry and sets up intense training sessions to try and help it along. However, during a panic about having his photo taken, Four's telekinesis is triggered involuntarily and breaks Sarah's camera. Ximic A Legacy that allows the user to use and master any Legacy that they have witnessed. Four demonstrates this ability as early as the Battle of Dulce when he copies Marina's healing powers, although he does not realize and simply believes it as a new Legacy of his own. After the Meeting in the Elder's Chamber Four realises what he can do and demonstrates other Legacies such as Petras from Human-Garde Daniela, Novis from Number Six, Glacen (in addition to Recupero) from Marina, Dreynen and Telepathy from Ella, and Avex from Number Five. The limits of this Legacy are unknown, although it is said that there are around 70 Legacies that are known. Precognition Four has shown some precognitive abilities in his dreams, particularly his vision of Six by a lake with two other girls (foreshadowing her mission to Spain to find Number Seven) and a calling to go to Dulce, New Mexico, where most of the Garde unite in their first fight against Setrákus Ra. Category:Number Four